


Untitled

by Sparks_And_Ink



Series: Sterek Stuff [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Derek, Grief/Mourning, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV First Person, POV Stiles, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparks_And_Ink/pseuds/Sparks_And_Ink
Summary: I long for your touch





	Untitled

I long for your touch.

Your warmth is a ghost against my skin and the memory is sometimes so painful that it feels like a burn instead of a soft caress.

Your eyes, kaleidoscopes of color, make appearances in my dreams and make me wish for them to show another emotion besides love, adoration, and awe.

I can still feel your hands on my hips as we danced, your lips against mine as we kissed, and it relentlessly pains me to see your photographs.

I have never felt such deep, profound pain before your absence.

It feels as if my lungs have been ripped from my chest and I am choking on the lack of one thing that keeps my body alive, moving, breathing.

I used to fear death.

This was before you. This was before you left me.

I long for your touch.

The bright red of your blood is a ghost against my skin and the memory is burned so deeply into my eyes that I can still see it stained into my hands and clothes.

Your eyes, wide and pained, make appearances in my nightmares and make me wish for my dreams instead.

I can still feel your loose, slippery grip on my wrist as you spoke and your bloody lips against mine as you died, and it kills me to see you laid up in a casket, pale and still.

I now feel such deep, profound pain.

It feels as if it is your hand that rips the lungs from my chest, squeezing them until there is no air left to breathe.

I wish for death.

Before you, I celebrated life. Before you left me.


End file.
